chpfandomcom-20200214-history
Surf's Up
Briefing A gang steal vans and strip them clean before moving on to the next victim. Jon and Ponch feel underwhelmed in their job and request a temporary transfer. Traffic Violations * Speeding three wheeled motorbike - Arrested * Report Jon and Ponch are riding down a busy highway, they're getting exhaust fumes in their faces. Jon tells Ponch about the woman they changed the tire for and the spare had a flat is blaming them and is now sueing (Highway Robbery). While they are talking a man on a three wheeled motorbike roars past them, Jon and Ponch pursue him. The motorcyclist crashes his bike and flees on foot hotly pursued by Jon. Ponch calls it in. Jon passes a van and there's three men inside. One of them wonders what's going on and the driver tells them they're after someone else and not to worry. The young man in the back covers up a barrel of spare parts. Jon catches the rider on the hood of a woman's convertible, she takes offence that Jon has chosen her car to apprehend the man. Jon tells Ponch if he doesn't get off the freeway he's going to go nuts, Ponch agrees. Back at Central, Getraer is querying the pair over their request for a transfer. Ponch tells him only temporarily as they're feeling smogged out, fed up and fenced in. Getraer tells him he feels the same way every time he looms on the horizon. Ponch tells Getraer that he can fix it for them. Getraer asks where he'd like to go and mentions Lake Tahoe is nice or Yosemite which is spectacular this time of year. Jon tells him they'll take a week of both. Getraer tells them both that he's not a travel agent and to get back on their bikes. While they're talking in the corridors Getraer catches up to them and offers them a weeks stint in Malibu as 2 of their officers have called in sick with the flu. Ponch and Jon get excited, Getraer tells them with them gone it's a vacation for him. Jon and Ponch arrive in Malibu and already they're enjoying the sea air. The three men are stripping a van, the young one has forgotten to wear his gloves resulting in the men rubbing down the van to remove any incriminating eveidence. Ponch stops a young boy carrying a pot of flowers and a tape deck and asks him where he got them from, Ponch doesn't believe him. Ponch takes the boy back to where he got the flowers from and the man who gave them corroborates his story. Ponch feels guilty he treated him poorly but the boy tells him he should know what it's like and he's always stopped, the boy walks off. Ponch tells Jon the boy was him a long time ago. Jon and Ponch arrive at the station in Malibu but before they can enter a couple come out of a van and want to report that their van was stripped, Jon tells them to come inside so he can file a report. Later on patrol they come across a spill and there's banging noises coming from behind the overturned trailer. Jon and Ponch crouch behind their bikes with their hands on their guns. A man runs towards them and tells them he needs help and takes them behind the trailer. Bottles of expensive champagne are popping all over the place and he needs help moving them. Ponch spots some ladies watching the events. Ponch goes over to them to ask some questions. The driver asks Jon how many pops he heard, he has to report the loss to his boss or he'll think he drank them all. As he's talking 2 bottles pop including one in Jon's box he's carrying. Jon asks him what happened and as the driver is telling Jon he gets distracted by two women walking past in their bikini's. Jon asks if he was distracted in any way. Ponch returns and tells Jon he was dealing with public relations and that he's organised a date for himself and Jon. A woman has finished shopping and puts her baby in the back seat of her car, she puts away the rest of her groceries and gets in her car. The trolly she used starts moving to the rear of her car so she gets out and takes the trolley back to the store. When she goes a man sees the keys in her car and drives off. The woman returns just in time to see her car drive off and she starts panicking as her daughter is in the car. Jon and Ponch are near her having a break period and they go over to her to find out what's happened. Since there's a baby in the car they don't want to chase the car so they instead set up a trap to get the car to stop. Ponch rides out to set up the road block while Jon follows the car. Ponch uses civillian cars to block the roads and make it look like there's been an accident. The car stops as predicted but the thief hears the baby in the back and knows he's in trouble. Jon sneaks up behind the car but the thief spots him and tries to escape in the car but only rear ends the car behind him. He jumps out and makes a run for it. Ponch runs after him and Jon runs after the car which is now rolling towards an embankment, Jon stops it in time. A patrol car arrives with the mother, she's reunited with her daughter. Ponch's mind is back to the kid he stopped when they reached Malibu. The van thieves are stripping another van. Jon and Ponch are at the beach on their day off. The couple that had their van stripped meet with their friend Terry. Terry happens to be one of the van thieves. He seems distant to them and they notice it. Ponch spots the couple coming on the beach and says hi to them. Ponch then notices the jet ski's and wants to try one. Doug tells Ponch that he knows the guy who owns them and will ask them if they can have a go. Wearing life jackets the pair go out on the jet ski's. Ponch seems to have it under control but Jon falls off and has trouble getting back on. Eventually Jon gets the hang on his and Ponch can't seem to get the hang of his and gives up. Jon's date gives him a reel of film and tells him they can watch it together when she comes back, they have to leave because they have a flight to catch. Ponch wants to visit the lad he stopped. The boy is none to pleased he's come to their home. Ponch tells the boy he's sorry for the way he treated him and didn't like his attitude. Ponch offers to take him to Disneyland but the boy tells Ponch that since his mother has to work he has to babysit. Ponch agrees to take everyone with a little help from Jon. The van thieves are spotted by a helicopter and a chase ensues. The chase passes by Doug and they spot Terry in the van that's being chased so they follow after them. The chase comes to a stop when the van heads to the beach and the wheel get stuck in the sand. All three are arrested. Doug arrives and requests to speak to Terry. Doug asks him why he did it and Terry tells him he did it for the money and then rubs it in his face that his van was one of the first ones they ripped. Doug tells him he used to have really good friends and bid him luck with his new ones. Back at Central Ponch is talking to Grossie about Disneyland. Ponch hears laughter coming from the briefing room. Jon has a tape of Ponch trying to master the jet ski. Ponch isn't happy and tells Jon he'll get him back, maybe not now but he will. Notes * This is the second time Jon calls a woman a, Sir. Codes Used * 10-97 - Arrived at the Scene * 11-82 - Traffic Accident; no injuries. Quotes * Ponch/Woman: Excuse me. Did you ladies witness the a... Shootout? Yeah, the shootout. saw it all, champagne shot first. Cast Main Cast * Larry Wilcox: Jon Baker * Erik Estrada: Frank Poncherello * Robert Pine: Joe Getraer Recurring * Brodie Greer: Baricza * Lew Saunders: Fritz * Paul Linke: Grossman Others * Harvey Lembeck: Champagne Truck Driver * Ray Underwood: Terry * Michael Swan: Ed * Leslie Ackerman: Mindy * Panchito Gomez: Robert * Nancy Stephens: Young Mother * Fran Ryan: Lady Driver * Kelly Ward: Doug * Cany Marrou: Mrs. Cruz * Arne Warda: Tom * Lynn Theel: Kathy * Sondra Theodore: Marsha Category:Season 1